Move
by HarukaxLove
Summary: 'I shook, I trembled... I couldn't move. Glass shattered, fire raged... I couldn't move. I heard his voice call- No... Yell my name... Only then, did I have the desire to move.'   Late 9/11 Tribute     Slight AmericaOC


Title: Move  
Rating: T  
Type: Oneshot  
Paring(s): light AmericaOC  
Genre: Hurt/Comfort  
Summary: I shook, I trembled... I couldn't move. Glass shattered, fire raged... I couldn't move. I heard his voice call- No... Yell my name... Only then, did I have the desire to move. ((9/11 Tribute))

A/N: My [late] 9/11 tribute. I meant to post it that day, but... It was hard to do it, so I waited until now. This is in my OC's POV. She's not a country, but just a citizen of America. Anything in _italics_ are her thoughts.

**Hetalia: Axis Powers belong to Hidekaz Himaruya**

My name is Renee... And never again will I doubt a mindset to move again.

9:15 am - 52nd floor

_Run, run, __**run**__...!_

That was all I told myself, running down the countless stairs in the South Tower of the World Trade Center. I was on the 72nd floor of the southern tower when the crash had occurred. I was devastated, horrified... But I told myself to move. I was frantic... _What floor was hit..! Seventy-six maybe? Or was it-_ I didn't have time to think. I just ran, along with the hundreds- no, thousands that were on the same mind set. It was pure, sheer panic.

9:45 am - 37th floor

Amongst the murderous screams and terror-filled voices, I heard here and there about the President knowing about this situation. _Oh god,_ my thoughts said in fear, _It means that Alfred knows..._ There's a story behind how I knew him; but that was another story for another day. All I can say though is he wasn't just a national icon to me... I cared about him as not the nation, but the person he was. _...Keep running._

[ M o v e ]

9:54 am - 1st floor

I could see the exit, but the building was trembling violently. Glass was shattering, and fire practically rained from the sky where the impact was held. I suddenly felt glass make contact to my shoulder, creating a gash, and blood to follow. I writhed in pain, and stopped dead where I was. _Dammit...! Ugh...!_ It was an excruciating pain, to say in the least. A sudden shake of the building warned everyone; this was it... The building was about to come down.

9:55 am - 1st floor

I shook, I trembled; my eyes widened in fear, the edges brimming with tears... I couldn't move no matter how hard I tried. I was stiff and motionless, almost like a stone statue... _Move... Move... __**You have to move...!**_ The glass shattered around me, and the fire raged... I still couldn't move. _**Pull yourself together!**__ If you don't move, you'll-! _The blood ran down my arm, myself feeling faint because of the loss. _Don't you understand! __**Move, or you'll die!**_

"Renee, where are you! Renee!"

9:56 am - 1st floor

_...Alfred?_

I heard his voice call- No... Yell my name... He was searching... For me... Risking his own life to save me. Alfred continued to yell my name, and then... Only then... Did I have a true desire to move. I finally spotted him and ran, grabbing his jacket sleeve, and pulling. I ignored the pain and ran with him towards the exit. _We have to make it out of here... We have to keep moving!_

[ M o v e ]

10:28 am – Outside

We stood far enough to be out of the danger's way, as we stood motionless together. As the northern tower fell, I thought, _A nightmare... It can't be real..._ If only those words were real. They were gone... Tears fell from my eyes, realizing the sudden pain from my shoulder mixed with the sheer fear and realization that I could have been dead. I then looked over, only to see Alfred on his knees, his head down, and his body shaking. I bent down, now able to find he was crying himself. "Dammit," Alfred said angrily. "Why did this have to happen... Why!" By impulse, I leaned forwards, pulling him into a tight embrace, which after a moment, he returned just as tight. "...Promise me something," I muttered in a crackly voice. "...Wh... W-What...?" said Alfred through his sobs. "P-Promise me as soon as I let go... That you'll leave... To help your nation..."

_Promise me that you will stand up and move to protect this great nation you've worked so hard to build..._

[ M o v e – e n d ]

End Note: Flamers; I'll kill you.


End file.
